VroniPlag Wiki:Pressespiegel
26. Juni 2011 *'Sprachlog': Kein Etappensieg für den Anstand (Anatol Stefanowitsch) "Es darf nicht sein, dass die Diskussion um Konsequenzen jedes Mal von Neuem geführt wird, wenn eine öffentliche Person des Plagiats in ihrer Dissertation überführt wird. Es wird noch eine Reihe solcher Fälle geben; selbst die Fälle, die das kollaborative Plagiatdokumentationsprojekt VroniPlag aktuell bearbeitet und deren Sprengkraft beachtlich ist, werden nicht die letzten bleiben." *'Hamburger Abendblatt': FDP-Politikerin Koch-Mehrin verlässt den EU-Forschungsausschuss (Kerstin Münstermann) "Die Europapolitikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin sollte Europas Forschungspolitik verantworten, doch angesichts massiver Kritik von Wissenschaftlern und Kollegen hat die FDP-Europaabgeordnete die Mitgliedschaft im Ausschuss aufgegeben." *'tagesanzeiger.ch': Koch-Mehrin macht einen halben Rückzieher (dpad,AFP) "Erst wurde der deutschen FDP-Politikerin der Doktortitel aberkannt, dann wurde sie in den EU-Forschungsausschuss befördert. Die Kritik folgte prompt. Koch-Mehrin zieht nun die Konsequenzen." *'ntv.de': Koch-Mehrin zieht zurück (dpa,AFP) "Nur wenige Wochen nach der Aberkennung ihres Doktortitels wollte sich die FDP-Politikerin Koch-Mehrin in den EU-Forschungsausschuss versetzen lassen - ein Schritt, der selbst in der eigenen Partei als "instinktlos" kritisiert wurde. Weil auch die deutschen Wissenschaftsverbände Sturm laufen, legt Koch-Mehrin einen Salto rückwärts hin." *'ZEIT': Koch-Mehrin verzichtet auf Forschungs-Posten (dpa,AFP) "Für ihre Doktorarbeit schrieb sie ab, der Titel ist ihr aberkannt. Nach Kritik wegen eines neu übernommenen Forschungspostens will die FDP-Politikerin noch Mal wechseln." *'FOCUS': Koch-Mehrin lässt die Finger von der Forschung (ala/dpa/AFP) "Ausgerechnet Koch-Mehrin: Bis in die eigene Partei hinein war die überführte Plagiatorin für ihren Plan gerügt worden, sich fortan im Forschungsausschuss des EU-Parlaments zu engagieren. Jetzt macht die FDP-Frau einen Rückzieher." *'Berliner Morgenpost': Plagiat: Wissenschaftler fordern Koch-Mehrins Rückzug (dpa) "Die deutschen Wissenschaftsorganisationen haben gemeinsam den Rückzug der FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin aus dem Forschungsausschuss des EU-Parlaments verlangt." 25. Juni 2011 *'Spiegel Online': Koch-Mehrin verlässt EU-Forschungsausschuss (fdi,dpa) "Am Ende war die Kritik zu heftig: Silvana Koch-Mehrin verzichtet auf ihren Sitz im Forschungsausschuss des EU-Parlaments. Die FDP-Politikerin, der Mitte Juni ihr Doktortitel aberkannt worden war, hatte heftige Schelte der deutschen Wissenschaftselite einstecken müssen." *'WELT Online': Koch-Mehrin gibt Sitz in EU-Forschungsausschuss auf (dpa,dapd,toto) "Silvana Koch-Merin hat ihren Rückzug vom Forschungsausschuss des EU-Parlaments verkündet. Sie will in einen anderen Ausschuss wechseln." *'FAZ.NET': Koch-Mehrin verlässt Forschungsausschuss des EU-Parlaments (dpa,AFP) "Die FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin hat nach deutlicher Kritik deutscher Wissenschaftsorganisationen ihren Rückzug vom Forschungsausschuss des EU-Parlaments verkündet. Koch-Mehrin, der Mitte Juni wegen massiver Plagiate der Doktortitel aberkannt worden war, werde in einen anderen Ausschuss wechseln, teilte ein Sprecher der Politikerin am Samstagabend mit." *'tagesschau' (TV 23:58 Uhr): Causa Koch-Mehrin: Rückzug aus Forschungsausschuss. – Über den Fall und die aktuellen Entwicklungen wurde ab 20 Uhr fortlaufend berichtet: Rückzugsforderung Koch-Mehrin (20-Uhr-Ausgabe), Tagesthemen-Nachrichtenblock (22:05 Uhr, bei 10 min) mit Hinweis auf dpa-Meldung, dass SKM in einen anderen Ausschuss wechselt. – Bericht auch auf tagesschau.de: Koch-Mehrin verlässt EU-Forschungsausschuss *'stern.de' Wissenschaftler fordern Rückzug aus EU-Ausschuss (dpa) "Deutsche Wissenschaftsorganisationen haben geschlossen den Rückzug der FDP-Politikerin Koch-Mehrin aus dem Forschungsausschuss des EU-Parlaments verlangt. Die Begründung: Plagiate seien kein Kavaliersdelikt und schaden der Forschung." *'Handelsbatt': Wissenschaft distanziert sich von Koch-Mehrin (dpa) "Die deutschen Wissenschaftsorganisationen machen mobil: Gemeinsam haben sie den Rückzug der FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin aus dem Forschungsausschuss des EU-Parlaments verlangt." *'RP Online': Koch-Mehrin soll auf Mandat verzichten (Michael Bröcker) "In der zwölfköpfigen Gruppe der liberalen Europaabgeordneten bröckelt der Rückhalt für Koch-Mehrin. Das Lager um den neuen Vorsitzenden und künftigen Parlamentsvizepräsidenten Alexander Graf Lambsdorff hatte Koch-Mehrin schon nach Bekanntwerden der Vorwürfe zum Rückzug aus ihren Ämtern gedrängt und soll intern nun auch die Aufgabe des Mandats für notwendig erachten." *'FOCUS': Koch-Mehrin bleibt unter Druck (ala/dapd/AFP) "Die Plagiatsaffäre ist für FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin noch nicht ausgestanden. SPD-Mann Martin Scholz fordert den Mandatsverzicht der Europa-Abgeordneten. Auch in der eigenen Partei mehren sich die kritischen Stimmen." *'RP Online': Empörung über Koch-Mehrin (Michael Bröcker) "Die FDP-Europaabgeordnete Silvana Koch-Mehrin musste wegen der Plagiate in ihrer Doktorarbeit ihren Titel abgeben. Trotzdem rückt die 40-Jährige in den Forschungsausschuss auf. In der FDP regt sich Widerstand. Der SPD-Europapolitiker Martin Schulz fordert sie zum Mandatsverzicht auf." 24. Juni 2011 *'Badische Zeitung': UNTERM STRICH: Plagiate lohnen wieder (Bettina Schulte) "Guttenberg – war da was? Silvana Koch-Mehrin macht weiter" *'WELT ONLINE': FDP-Bildungsexperte nennt Koch-Mehrin "instinktlos" (Manuel Bewarder) "Der FDP-Bildungsexperte Kamp hat das Verhalten seiner Parteikollegin Koch-Mehrin scharf kritisiert. Die Uni Heidelberg hat der Politikern jetzt Post geschickt." *'WELT ONLINE': Uni Bonn prüft Doktorabeit von zwei FDP-Politikern (dpa/ks) "Der Promotionsausschuss wird sich am Montag zudem mit der Doktorarbeit der FDP-Beraterin Margarita Mathiopoulos befassen. Der Ausschuss müsse klären, ob er im Lichte neuer Erkenntnisse und neuer technischer Möglichkeiten eine wiederholte Prüfung des Falls für sinnvoll und angezeigt halte, teilte die Universität mit." *'Berliner Morgenpost': Selbst die FDP ist von Koch-Mehrin irritiert (dapd/nbo) "Seit kurzem ohne Doktortitel und schon hat Silvana Koch-Mehrin ein neues Amt in Europa-Parlament. Damit ist die FDP-Parteispitze alles andere als glücklich. Und mit Jorgo Chatzimarkakis steht auch schon der nächste Plagiatsärger ins Haus." *'sueddeutsche.de': Die vorsätzliche Wählerbeleidigung der Silvana Koch-Mehrin (Thorsten Denkler) "Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand: Sag mir, wer ist der schönste Schummler im ganzen Land? Mit ihrer Berufung in den Forschungsausschuss lässt Silvana Koch-Mehrin jede Form von Anstand und Moral vermissen. Die FDP-Politikerin beschädigt damit sich, ihre Partei und ihren Parteichef. Da darf sich keiner wundern, wenn die Bürger sich entnervt abwenden." *'FAZ.NET': Chatzimarkakis hat mich plagiiert! (Jörg Becker) "Was denken die um ihr Zitat Gebrachten über die Praxis prominenter Politiker, ihre Doktortitel einst auf dem Kopierweg erworben zu haben? Ein betroffener Hochschullehrer packt aus." *'Hamburger Abendblatt': FDP reagiert mit Unverständnis auf Koch-Mehrins neuen Posten (dapd) "Die FDP-Parteispitze reagiert mit Unverständnis auf die Entscheidung der europäischen Liberalen, wonach die Europaabgeordnete Silvana Koch-Mehrin Vollmitglied im Ausschuss für Industrie, Forschung und Energie des Europäischen Parlaments wird." *'pnn.de': Silvana Koch-Mehrin: Zum Forschen berufen (Amory Burchard) "Die FDP-Führung reagiert mit Unverständnis, der forschungspolitische Sprecher wirft ihr Instinktlosigkeit vor, Parlamentskollegen in Brüssel spotten." 23. Juni 2011 *'Handelsblatt.com': SPD empört über Berufung Koch-Mehrins in Forschungsausschuss "Ihren Doktortitel hat die FDP-Europaabgeordnete Silvana Koch-Mehrin nach Plagiatsvorwürfen verloren. Trotzdem will ihre Partei sie nun in einen EU-Forschungsausschuss entsenden. Eine Farce, meint die SPD." *'Handelsblatt.com': Koch-Mehrin wird Forschungspolitikerin (dapd) "Die des Plagiats überführte FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin wird neue EU-Forschungspolitikerin der Liberalen. Entsprechende Überlegungen hierfür gab es angeblich schon länger." *'Kölnische Rundschau': Koch-Mehrin zieht Spott auf sich(dpa) "Spott über Koch-Mehrins Karriere im EU-Parlament: Die FDP-Politikerin wird nach dem Verlust ihres Doktortitels ausgerechnet Vollmitglied im Forschungs- und Industrieausschuss. Auch die FDP-Führung reagierte mit Unverständnis." *'Augsburger Allgemeine': Hohn und Spott für Forschungspolitikerin Koch-Mehrin "Über Silvana Koch-Mehrin wird nach ihrem Aufstieg in den EU-Forschungsausschuss heftig gelästert. Die Politikerin, die ihren Doktortitel verlor, könne dort ja viel lernen, heißt es." *'tagesspiegel.de': Ein Award für Koch-Mehrin "Das Netz ist nicht "politisch", "kreativ" oder "innovativ", wie es in der Begründung für den Online-Award für "Guttenplag Wiki" heißt, findet Lorenz Maroldt. Es ist die Metaplattform des Plagiats.... Wenn also das Netz, die Metaplattform des Plagiats, gerühmt wird vom Grimme-Direktor, dann soll meinetwegen auch Frau Dr.ex Koch-Mehrin, die Platitüdenmechanikerin der FDP, in die Forschungspolitik abtauchen." *'Frankfurter Rundschau': Wahre Experten (Christian Bommarius) "Offenbar musste Silvana Koch-Mehrin erst als Plagiatorin überführt und ihr der Doktortitel aberkannt werden, um künftig als Vollmitglied im EU-Forschungsausschuss zu sitzen." *'stern.de': Silvana Koch-Mehrin: Die forschende Plagiatorin. (og/AFP) "Gerade erst wurde Silvana Koch-Mehrin der Doktortitel aberkannt, jetzt wird die FDP-Europaabgeordnete Vollmitglied im Forschungsausschuss des Europaparlaments. Die Grünen geizten nicht mit Häme." *'Spiegel Online': EU-Kollegen spotten über Koch-Mehrins Karrieresprung "Silvana Koch-Mehrins Wechsel in den Forschungsausschuss des EU-Parlaments kam überraschend, hatte sie doch wegen einer Plagiatsaffäre ihren Doktortitel verloren. Nun folgt die genüssliche Kritik aus den Reihen der Grünen und der Union. In der FDP-Zentrale herrscht dagegen Unverständnis." *'m.merkur-online': Spott über Koch-Mehrin im EU-Parlament. "Die FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin zieht mit ihrer Vollmitgliedschaft im Forschungsausschuss des Europaparlaments den Spott der Grünen auf sich." *'ftd.de': Ex-Doktorin Koch-Mehrin soll Forschung fördern. "Ihre wissenschaftliche Doktorarbeit war in weiten Teilen abgeschrieben - dennoch befördert das Europaparlament die FDP-Politikerin ausgerechnet zum Vollmitglied im Forschungsausschuss. Die Promotion ihres Stellvertreters Chatzimarkakis steht indessen auf dem Prüfstand." *'n-tv.de': Koch-Mehrin forscht weiter. (Christian Bartlau) "Mit der eigenen Forschung hat es Silvana Koch-Mehrin nicht so genau genommen. Wegen Plagiaten in ihrer Doktorarbeit entzog ihr die Uni Heidelberg den Titel, unter Druck gab sie ihre Ämter auf. Die FDP scheint das nicht zu kümmern: Die Liberalen benennen die überführte Abschreiberin als Vollmitglied im EU-Ausschuss für Industrie, Forschung und Energie." *'N24.de': Doktor-Affäre: Silvana Koch-Mehrin fällt nach oben(dapd, N24)"Trotz ihrer Doktor-Affäre wird die FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin nun befördert. Im Europäischen Parlament wird die Ex-Doktorin ausgerechnet Mitglied im Ausschuss für Industrie und Forschung." *'WELT ONLINE': Koch-Mehrins neuer Job verstört die FDP-Spitze "Die FDP-Politikerin Koch-Mehrin zieht mit ihrer Vollmitgliedschaft im Forschungsausschuss des Europaparlaments Spott auf sich. Auch ihre eigene Partei ist unglücklich." *'Süddeutsche.de': Deutsche EU-Politiker verhöhnen Silvana Koch-Mehrin "Nach dem Verlust ihres Doktortitels widmet sich die frühere FDP-Spitzenfrau Silvana Koch Mehrin ausgerechnet der Wissenschaftspolitik - selbst Unions-Parlamentarier lassen ihrem Spott freien Lauf, in der FDP-Zentrale schüttelt man den Kopf." *'ZEIT': Doktor verloren, Posten gewonnen "Silvana Koch-Mehrin plagiierte bei der Promotion. Nun rückt sie in den Forschungsausschuss des EU-Parlaments auf. Kein Problem, findet sie. Die Parteispitze ist entsetzt." *'tagesschau.de': Glosse: Dr.a.d. Koch-Mehrin als DIE Bildungsexpertin der FDP! Korrespondent: Alexander Stein (SWR) Podcast Glosse des Tages. *'tagesschau.de': Koch-Mehrin entdeckt die Forschung. Jede Menge Ausschuss "Man macht ja so seine Erfahrungen im Leben. Silvana Koch-Mehrin erinnert sich zum Beispiel weniger gern an die Zeit ihrer Doktorarbeit. Schließlich war das Ergebnis unterm Strich nicht so toll und ihre Arbeit `nicht frei von Schwächen, nicht selten ungenau, oberflächlich und manchmal geradezu fehlerhaft`". *'FAZ.NET': Der Fall Koch-Mehrin: Bizarr (Richard Wagner) "Für den Forschungsausschuss des Parlaments ist die Aberkennung des Doktortitels offenbar kein Grund, die Qualifikation Frau Koch-Mehrins anzuzweifeln. Als wäre das nicht bizarr genug, tritt sie an die Stelle eines FDP-Politikers, der sich ebenfalls Plagiatsvorwürfen ausgesetzt sieht." *'FAZ.NET': Neue Aufgabe für Koch-Mehrin "Silvana Koch-Mehrin, der kürzlich wegen Plagiaten ihr Doktorgrad aberkannt wurde, ist jetzt Vollmitglied des Forschungs-Ausschusses im Europaparlament geworden, dem sie bisher nur als stellvertretendes Mitglied angehörte. Bei der FDP führt dies zu Kopfschütteln." *'Stern.de': Grimme-Preis-Gewinner: Aufstand im GuttenPlag-Land (Niels Kruse) "Die Plagiatsjäger brachten Guttenberg zu Fall und haben jetzt den Grimme-Preis gewonnen. Doch hinter den Kulissen von GuttenPlag tobt ein bizarrer Streit um Mobbing und Eitelkeiten." *'Erbloggtes (Blog)': Sprachlos im Sprachlog "Anatol Stefanowitsch, Professor für anglistische Sprachwissenschaft an der Universität Hamburg, ist zornig. Und er ist überzeugt: Davon, dass die gerade mit dem Grimme-Online-Award ausgezeichnete Methode des GuttenPlag Wiki zuverlässig funktioniert, um echte Plagiate, echten Wissenschaftsbetrug, nachzuweisen." *'NDR.de': Der kurze Weg vom Witz zur Wirklichkeit (Detlev Gröning) "Schwer zu sagen, wie vielen Kabarettisten Silvana Koch-Mehrin die Butter vom Brot genommen hat. Die alten Hasen dieses Gewerbes kennen das Problem: Man findet einen total überdrehten Vergleich für einen merkwürdigen Sachverhalt, geht unter zufriedenem Glucksen ins Bett und stellt anderen Tags fest, dass die wahnwitzige Idee über Nacht ihren Weg in die Wirklichkeit gefunden hat." *'Solinger Tageblatt': Opfer eines Doktor-Pfuschers "Prof. Dr. Jörg Becker über einen EU-Abgeordneten der FDP, der aus seiner Arbeit geklaut hat." *'Basler Zeitung': Beförderung trotz Plagiatsaffäre "Der deutschen FDP-Europapolitikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin ist der Doktortitel aberkannt worden. Jetzt ist die Plagiatorin im EU-Parlament als Forschungspolitikerin befördert worden." *'RP Online': Koch-Mehrin wird befördert - Selbst die FDP kann es nicht nachvollziehen "Die Plagiatsaffäre um Silvana Koch-Mehrin nimmt bizarre Formen an. Erst die akademische Blamage, dann die Beförderung in Brüssel und das auch noch ausgerechnet in einem Ausschuss, der sich mit Wissenschaft und Forschung befasst. Die Grünen überziehen Koch-Mehrin nun mit Spott. Selbst die FDP-Parteispitze reagiert mit Unverständnis." *'BILD': EU-Kollegen stänkern gegen Silvana Koch-Mehrin "Kopfschütteln unter deutschen Europa-Abgeordneten und in der Parteiführung der FDP in Berlin: Die FDP-Parlamentariern Silvana Koch-Mehrin rückt jetzt im Europäischen Parlament (EP) zum Vollmitglied im Ausschuss für Industrie, Forschung und Energie auf." *'FOCUS': Koch-Mehrin wird Forschungspolitikerin – Unverständnis in der FDP "Die Entscheidung der europäischen Liberalen, die Europaabgeordnete Silvana Koch-Mehrin zum Vollmitglied im Ausschuss für Industrie, Forschung und Energie des Europäischen Parlaments zu machen, stößt bei der FDP-Parteispitze auf Unverständnis." *'FOCUS': Koch-Mehrin widmet sich verstärkt der Forschung "Vor gut einer Woche wurde der FDP-Europaabgeordneten Silvana Koch-Mehrin der Doktortitel entzogen – nun wird sie Vollmitglied im Forschungs-Ausschuss des Europäischen Parlaments." *'taz.de': Spott für Beförderung von FDP-Politikerin - Koch-Mehrin wird Forschungspolitikerin "Unpassender hätte die Beförderung nicht kommen können: Silvana Koch-Mehrin, die ihren Doktortitel wegen Betrugs verloren hatte, wird jetzt Forschungspolitikerin im EU-Palament. Der Spott ist groß." *'Süddeutsche.de': Trotz Plagiaten in Doktorarbeit - Koch-Mehrin drängt es zur Forschungspolitik "FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin geht nach Verlust ihres Doktorgrads in die Offensive - sie gehört nun dem Forschungsausschuss des Europaparlaments an - 'vielleicht lernt sie da ja wissenschaftliches Arbeiten', spotten die politischen Gegner." *'WELT ONLINE': Koch-Mehrin zur EU-Forschungspolitikerin befördert (WON/pku) "Damit ist Koch-Mehrin auch verantwortlich für die Forschungspolitik der EU. Laut Website des Europaparlaments kümmern sich die Mitglieder des Ausschusses um 'die Vertreibung und Auswertung wissenschaftlicher Erkenntnisse'" *'Märkische Allgemeine:' Kritik an Politologin Margarita Mathiopoulos nach neuem Plagiatsvorwurf (Rüdiger Braun) "POTSDAM - Der Sprachwissenschaftler und frühere Professor an der Universität Potsdam, Joachim Gessinger, hat die Leitung der Hochschule aufgefordert, die Honorarprofessur der Politologin Margarita Mathiopoulos zu prüfen." *'F!XMBR (Blog)': GuttenPlag Wiki gewinnt Grimme Online Award (Christian Sickendieck) "Das GuttenPlag Wiki und das VroniPlag Wiki sind die wahrscheinlich besten Argumente pro Anonymität, die man jemals im Internet finden konnte. Freiheit bedeutet Mut. Anonymität bedeutet Freiheit. Die Freiheit, dass Argumente zählen und nicht über den jeweiligen Überbringer diskutiert wird." 22. Juni 2011 *'Sprachlog': Das Ende der Lügen (Anatol Stefanowitsch) "Tatsächlich sage ich voraus, dass alle der aktuell auf VroniPlag bearbeiteten Fälle in einem Entzug des Titels enden werden, auch wenn sich einige Universitäten wahrscheinlich schwerer damit tun werden, als die Universitäten Bayreuth, Konstanz und Heidelberg (die sich, das muss man im Nachhinein ohne Einschränkung feststellen, alle vorbildlich verhalten haben)." (Am 23.06. ergänzt um eine Petition zum Rücktritt Koch-Mehrins) *'Spiegel Online': Trotz Plagiatsaffäre: Koch-Mehrin wird zur Forschungspolitikerin befördert (Christoph Schult) "Silvana Koch-Mehrin, seit kurzem ohne Doktortitel, erhält in Brüssel ein neues Amt: Nach Informationen von SPIEGEL ONLINE wird die FDP-Abgeordnete, die selbst eine mangelhafte Forschungsarbeit ablieferte, Vollmitglied im Forschungsausschuss des Europaparlaments." *'Potsdamer Neueste Nachrichten': Uni wartet ab, was Bonn unternimmt. Potsdam hält einstweilen an Mathiopoulos fest ''(Jan Kixmüller) "Die Universität Potsdam hat jetzt auf den Plagiatsvorwurf gegenüber der Potsdamer Honorarprofessorin Margarita Mathiopoulos reagiert. ... Nach dem Vorwurf, dass sie Teile ihrer Dissertation aus dem Jahr 1986 abgeschrieben habe (PNN berichteten), obliege es nun der Universität Bonn ..., die Vorwürfe zu prüfen. 'Dies ist umso dringlicher, als die neuen Vorwürfe weit über den Verdacht hinausgehen, der schon 2002 erhoben wurde und damals noch als unbedenklich eingestuft wurde', so Hafner." *'Süddeutsche.de': ''Ein Anstandswauwau für Silvana (Thorsten Denkler) "Koch-Mehrin will einen Titel wieder, von dem sie heute sagt, er hätte ihr nie gegeben werden dürfen. Jemand sollte ihr mal dringend einen Anstandswauwau schenken, der ihr die wichtigsten Benimmregeln beibringt. Etwa die: Nicht zurückhauen, wenn man selber schuld ist." 21. Juni 2011 *'FOCUS': Silvana Koch-Mehrin trotz Plagiatsvorwurf weiter im Europaparlament "Die FDP im Europäischen Parlament will ihre Abgeordnete Silvana Koch-Mehrin trotz des Plagiatsvorwurfs nicht zum Rücktritt von ihrem Abgeordnetenmandat drängen. ... Die FDP-Abgeordneten seien der Auffassung, dass es sich um eine Angelegenheit zwischen der Universität Heidelberg und Koch-Mehrin handele." *'Berliner Zeitung': Meine kleinen Guttenbergs VI - Massenhaft Plagiate an den Massenuniversitäten (Götz Aly) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat geistiges Eigentum geklaut, Silvana Koch-Mehrin desgleichen. Neuerdings steht Margarita Mathiopoulos, Honorarprofessorin in Potsdam, unter Verdacht. All das geschieht dank außeruniversitärer Kontrolle; die Hochschulen stempeln die Überführten eilig zu schwarzen Schafen – an dem System, das die Plagiatoren produziert, ändern sie nichts." *'Frankfurter Rundschau': Peinliches Schauspiel (Ferdos Forudastan) "Da entzieht die Universität Heidelberg der Europaabgeordneten vergangene Woche den Doktortitel, weil über 120 Stellen in ihrer Dissertation belegen: Sie hat bei anderen Autoren abgeschrieben, ohne das zu kennzeichnen. Doch Koch-Mehrin, anstatt Reue zu zeigen, anstatt sich für Lug und Betrug ordentlich zu entschuldigen, anstatt nach den bereits im Mai aufgegebenen Führungsämtern nun natürlich auch auf ihr Abgeordnetenmandat zu verzichten, zeigt mit spitzen Fingern auf die Menschen, die ihr einst vertraut haben." *'DIE WELT': Groß D und klein r (Dr. Kathrin Spoerr) "Herr oder Frau Doktor zu werden, erhöht die Chancen für beruflichen Aufstieg. Das ist nicht ehrenrührig. Annette Schavan sollte die Universitäten nicht kritisieren, sondern so ausstatten, dass dort Wissenschaft wieder möglich wird" *'Sächsische Zeitung': Eine Frage des Anstands (Dieter Schütz) "Es ist schon peinlich genug, dass die FDP-Europapolitikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin auf rund 80 Seiten ihrer Doktorarbeit abgeschrieben hat. Noch peinlicher ist allerdings, wie sehr die Liberale an ihrem Sitz im Europaparlament klebt und damit nicht nur ihrem eigenen Ansehen, sondern auch dem ihrer Partei schadet." *'SR-Online.de:' Chatzimarkakis belegt Zitate "Der FDP-Politiker sagte, er habe dabei in einer 83-seitigen Stellungnahme gezeigt, dass in seiner Disseration alle Zitate bis auf acht durch Fußnoten belegt seien. Diese acht Stellen seien ein "Redaktionsversehen" seinerseits. Er sehe deshalb keinen Grund, seinen Doktortitel zurückzugeben." *'taz.de:' Fall Uwe B. auf dem Prüfstand (Sven-Michael Veit) "PLAGIATSAFFÄRE Juristische Fakultät der Universität Hamburg geht Schummelvorwürfen nach. Promotionsurkunde zurückgeschickt. Dozentur an Führungsakademie der Bundeswehr gefährdet" 20. Juni 2011 *'FAZ.NET:' Koch-Mehrin muss Stipendium nicht zurückbezahlen (Andreas Schmieg) "Zweieinhalb Jahre lang hat die Friedrich-Naumann-Stiftung Silvana Koch-Mehrin bei ihrer Doktorarbeit gefördert, die jetzt als Plagiat enttarnt wurde. Geld kann die Stiftung nicht zurückfordern, dafür gebe es keine rechtliche Grundlage. Das Stipendium fördere nur die Anfertigung der Arbeit." *'Neue Westfälische:' Silvana Koch-Mehrin Dem Volk verantwortlich (Carsten Heil) "Die gewählten Volksvertreter sind den Wählerinnen und Wählern sowie dem eigenen Gewissen verantwortlich. Sonst niemandem. Deshalb ist es ein falsches Verständnis von Demokratie, die FDP nun aufzufordern, ihre Europaabgeordnete Silvana Koch-Mehrin zur Aufgabe ihres Europa-Mandates zu bewegen." *'Hamburger Abendblatt': Liberale zwischen Tyrannei und Selbst-Täuschung (dpa/abendblatt.de) "Die Parteispitze geht eher nachsichtig mit dem gefallenen Polit-Star aus Brüssel um und ärgert sich, dass im Internet vor allem FDP-Leute am Pranger stehen. ... Kein Wort davon, dass sich die 40-Jährige mit ihrer teils abgeschriebenen Promotion ... selbst in die Bredouille gebracht hat." *'FAZ.NET': Plagiatsaffäre belastet FDP (dpa) "Die Plagiatsaffäre um die Doktorarbeit von Silvana Koch-Mehrin sorgt für Streit innerhalb der FDP. Fraktionschef Wolfgang Kubicki forderte seine Parteikollegin auf, sich öffentlich zu entschuldigen. Ob sie ihren Sitz im EU-Parlament räumen muss, ist nach wie vor unklar." *'Spiegel Online': Rösler scheut Machtwort im Fall Koch-Mehrin (Severin Weiland) "Dilemma für den neuen FDP-Chef Philipp Rösler: Die Plagiatsaffäre um Silvana Koch-Mehrin spaltet die Partei. Während die einen zur Europaabgeordneten stehen, fordern andere ihren Mandatsverzicht. Rösler hält seine schützende Hand über sie - wie lange noch?" *'FAZ.NET': Plagiatoren in Spanien - War die Guttenberg-Affäre denn zu gar nichts gut? (Paul Ingendaay) "Naturwissenschaftler der Universität Vigo in Nordwestspanien haben sich kräftig aus fremden Publikationen bedient. Doch obwohl die Sache schon im Januar aufflog, wird die Aufklärung verschleppt: Streifzug durch ein korruptes System." *'taz.de': FDP wird zur Copy&Paste-Partei (Lukas Ondreka) "Die Liberalen sind gespalten, wenn es um die Causa Koch-Mehrin geht. Die Haltung der FDP-Spitze sorgt für Unmut in der Partei. Und es gibt weitere Plagiatsfälle." *'WELT ONLINE': An unseren Unis ist Wissenschaft nicht möglich (Kathrin Spoerr) "Ganz offensichtlich haben wir es nicht mit einem oder zwei titelsüchtigen Politikern zu tun, die ein paar vertrottelte Professoren getäuscht haben. VroniPlag hat gezeigt, dass die freie Verfügbarkeit von Wissen und Fakten mittels elektronischer Medien auch in der Wissenschaft angekommen ist. So ist es nun einmal. Es wird nicht zu ändern sein. VroniPlag hat aber noch etwas gezeigt: dass allerhand faul ist im deutschen Wissenschaftsbetrieb." *'Augsburger Allgemeine': Affäre Koch-Mehrin: Kubicki fordert Entschuldigung (dpa) "Die Plagiatsaffäre um Silvana Koch-Mehrin wird für die FDP zunehmend zur Belastung. Die Parteispitze vermied am Montag eine klare Festlegung, ob Koch-Mehrin, der die Uni Heidelberg den Doktortitel aberkannt hatte, ihr Mandat als Europa-Abgeordnete behalten soll oder nicht." *'Erbloggtes (Blog)': Ist VroniPlag eine Tyrannis? "Erneut erlaubt sich Chatzimarkakis unhaltbare Ausfälligkeiten unter Verweis auf Griechenland, diesmal das antike. Seine Invektiven gegen das moderne Griechenland hatten den VroniPlagger KayH erst auf Chatzimarkakis’ Dissertation aufmerksam gemacht." *'Berliner Morgenpost': FDP-Spitze nimmt sich Fall Koch-Mehrin vor (dapd/dpa/dino) "Silvana Koch-Mehrin beschäftigt die Parteispitze: Es geht um die Frage, ob die FDP-Politikerin Europa-Abgeordnete bleiben darf, nachdem ihr wegen Plagiaten der Doktortitel aberkannt wurde. Voraussetzung ist , dass sie sich öffentlich entschuldigt." *'Deutschlandfunk': Kubicki: "Schummelei" ist keine Straftat (Tobias Armbrüster) "Nach Ansicht von Wolfgang Kubicki kann die FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin ihr EU-Parlamentsmandat behalten. Allerdings wäre es hilfreich, wenn sie sich in aller Öffentlichkeit für die 'Schummelei' bei der Erstellung ihrer Doktorarbeit entschuldigen würde." *'Handelsblatt Online': Chatzimarkakis am Plagiats-Pranger (mbr/dapd/brg) "Nach Guttenberg und Koch-Mehrin steht mit FDP-Mann Chatzimarkakis ein weiterer Politiker wegen Plagiatsvorwürfen unter Verdacht. Er spricht von 'Jagd auf Politiker'. Heute muss er sich erklären. In der Partei rumort es." *'Süddeutsche.de': Koch-Mehrin und das Kavaliersdelikt "Silvana Koch-Mehrin soll EU-Abgeordnete bleiben, fordert FDP-Politiker Wolfgang Kubicki. Deren Plagiatsaffäre tut er als Schummelei ab. Ein anderer Liberaler, der wegen seiner Doktorarbeit in Bedrängnis gerät, geht auf die Plagiatsjäger im Internet los." *'Erbloggtes (Blog)': Uwe Brinkmann rettet sein Amt, Chatzimarkakis sogar seinen Doktor, oder nicht? "Und die Plagiats-Wikis GuttenPlag und VroniPlag sind genau dadurch so bekannt, angesehen und erfolgreich geworden, dass sie streng eine offen erklärte, nachvollziehbare und überprüfbare Methodik befolgen. Warum sonst sollten Promotionsausschüsse ihre Berichte bestätigen und höchstrangige Experten wie der Sprecher des DFG-Gremiums „Ombudsman für die Wissenschaft“, Wolfgang Löwer, staunend ihre Qualität loben?" *'nz-online.de (Blog)': Solche Wiki-Experten beschäftigt die Kanzlerin "Dazu braucht man keinen Hajo Schumacher um festzustellen, dass die Mitglieder von Guttenplag und Vroniplag im letzten Jahr in der Politik mehr bewegt haben als Kanzlerin Angela Merkel. ... So haben sich nun zwei Professoren aus Frankfurt/Oder aufgemacht, als Undercover-Agents das VroniPlag-Wiki von Innen auszuhöhlen: Prof. Dr. Johannes Weberling und Prof. Dr. Wolfgang Stock." *'Saarbrücker Zeitung': Plagiatsvorwürfe bringen neue FDP-Spitze in die Bredouille "Auf ihrer Internetseite strahlen die zwölf FDP-Europaabgeordneten noch gemeinsam um die Wette. Nirgendwo findet sich ein Hinweis darauf, dass zwei von ihnen, Silvana Koch-Mehrin und der Saarländer Jorgo Chatzimarkakis, seit Wochen wegen Plagiaten in ihrer Doktorarbeit in den Schlagzeilen sind. Oder dass sich die Gruppe im Umgang damit zunehmend zerstreitet. Nun erreicht das Thema die Berliner Parteispitze, auch weil noch ein weiterer prominenter Fall dazu gekommen ist: Margarita Mathiopoulos, sicherheitspolitische Beraterin der FDP-Führung." *'Trierischer Volksfreund': Doktorprüfung mit eigenem Rechtsanwalt (Oliver Haustein-Teßmer) "Jorgo Chatzimarkakis ... hat mit Rechtsanwälten seine für heute angesetzten Auftritt an der Uni Bonn geübt. ... die Anhörung vor einer Arbeitsgruppe der Uni, an der im Jahr 2000 promoviert wurde, hat er zuvor simuliert. "Das ist schließlich wie ein Verfahren vor Gericht", sagt Chatzimarkakis. Und: Die Uni sei sehr fair mit ihm umgegangen, seit er Mitte Mai selbst um die Überprüfung gebeten hat." *'Welt online': FDP-Politiker beklagt tyrannische Plagiatsjäger (dapd/mac) "Jorgo Chatzimarkakis, FDP-Europaabgeordneter unter Plagiatsverdacht, greift die Onlineplattform Vroni-Plag an. Deren 'Gebaren' erinnere an Tyrannei." 19. Juni 2011 *'taz.de:' Schlichtes Manöver (Kommentar von Ilka Kreutzträger) "Uwe Brinkmann versucht sich nun mit Schadensbegrenzung aus der Plagiatsaffäre zu ziehen. Frei nach dem Motto, okay Leute, ihr habt mich beim Abschreiben erwischt, hier habt ihr meine Promotionsurkunde zurück und im Gegenzug lasst ihr mich bitte einfach in Ruhe! ... Bleibt zu hoffen, dass entweder die Uni die freiwillige Rückgabe nicht akzeptiert oder sich unter den Geschädigten ein Kläger findet. Denn klammheimlich sollte sich niemand davonstehlen können, der die gedankliche Leistung anderer dreist stiehlt." *'taz.de:' Plagiatsaffäre an der Universität Hamburg. Der Fall des Dr. Uwe B. (Sven-Michael Veit) "Der Hamburger SPD-Politiker Uwe Brinkmann hat Teile seiner juristischen Dissertation abgeschrieben. Er gibt seinen Doktortitel zurück. Ob er Dozent an der Führungsakademie der Bundeswehr bleibt, ist ungewiss." *'WELT ONLINE': Plagiatsjäger von GuttenPlag. Sie brachten Guttenberg und Koch-Mehrin zu Fall (Manuel Bewarder) "Sie zerlegen Promotionsarbeiten und spüren Plagiate auf, versetzen viele Doktoren in Angst. Doch wer steckt hinter GuttenPlag und VroniPlag?" *'RP-Online': "Plagiate sind schlichtweg unfair" (Phillipp Jacobs im Gespräch mit Debora Weber-Wulff) "Professor Debora Weber-Wulff ist eine der führenden „Plagiatsjäger“ der Internetplattform „VroniPlag Wiki“. Nach Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg musste nun auch FDP-Frau Silvana Koch-Mehrin aufgrund der Recherchen der Internetfahnder ihren Doktortitel abgeben." *'Berliner Kurier': Möchtegern-Doktorin? Friedbert Pflügers Ex unter Plagiats-Verdacht (ROG) "Hört das denn nie auf, ihr Möchtegern-Doktoren? Erst stand Ex-Bundesverteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) unter Schummel-Verdacht, dann die FDP-Europa-Abgeordnete Silvana Koch-Mehrin und jetzt die frühere Frau des ehemaligen CDU-Spitzenkandidaten Friedbert Pflüger, Margarita Mathiopoulos." *'Welt am Sonntag': Plagiatsjäger auf Knopfdruck (Manuel Bewarder) "Sie zerlegen Doktorarbeiten und brachten Guttenberg und Koch-Mehrin zu Fall. Jetzt ist die Gruppe, die anonym bleiben will, für einen Grimme-Preis nominiert. Ein Treffen." *'Welt am Sonntag': Dr. Dr. Plagiat (Andrea Seibel) "Der Doktorand der Täter, die Uni das Opfer? So einfach ist es nach Koch-Mehrin nicht mehr." 18. Juni 2011 *'FAZ.NET': Die FDP und die Plagiatsaffäre: Parteien haften für ihre Kinder (Christiane Hoffmann) "Der Plagiatsfall Silvana Koch-Mehrin wird zu einem Testfall für die FDP-Führung. Bisher drückt sich die Spitze um Philipp Rösler vor einem klaren Wort. Dabei war der neue Vorsitzende angetreten, um Vertrauen wiederherzustellen, Glaubwürdigkeit zurückzugewinnen." *'FR-Online': Plagiator gibt den Doktortitel zurück (Hermann Horstkotte) "Vor wenigen Wochen war Uwe Brinkmann Dozent der Führungsakademie der Bundeswehr in Hamburg. Und Chef der SPD-Jugend in der Hansestadt. Nun sieht er sich dem Plagiatsvorwurf ausgesetzt - und schickt seine Doktorurkunde per Einschreiben an die Uni zurück." *'Welt Online': Opferhaltung der Universitäten ist nicht berechtigt (Andrea Seibel) "Silvana Koch-Mehrin geht nach der Aberkennung ihres Doktortitels in die Offensive. Die Universitäten müssen sich ihrem Teil der Verantwortung stellen." *'Potsdamer Neueste Nachrichten': Potsdamer Professorin soll abgeschrieben haben (Jan Kixmüller) "Gegen die Potsdamer Honorarprofessorin und FDP-Politikerin Margarita Mathiopoulos sind Plagiats-Vorwürfe erhoben worden. Mathiopoulos wird beschuldigt, große Teile ihrer Dissertation „Amerika: das Experiment des Fortschritts“ ohne Quellenangabe abgeschrieben zu haben." *'Hannoversche Allgemeine': Schavan: Doktortitel darf nicht zu Statussymbol verkommen (dpa/jhf) "Universitäten sollen sich selbstkritisch mit den jüngsten Plagiatsfällen auseinanderzusetzen und darauf achten, dass der Doktortitel nicht zu einem Statussymbol verkommt - so lautet die Forderung von Bundesforschungsministerin Annette Schavan." 17. Juni 2011 *'FR-Online': FR-Interview mit Experten für Wissenschaftsrecht: „Wir haben die Täuschungen unterschätzt“ (Michael Billig) "Der Promotionsexperte und Jurist Wolfgang Löwer sieht einen Grund auch in der Publikationsflut: Wissenschaftler könnten nicht mehr alles sichten. ... Aktuell überschlagen sich Meldungen über zusammenkopierte Doktorarbeiten. Neuerdings geht es etwa um den FDP-Bundestagsabgeordneten Bijan Djir-Sarai oder den Sozialdemokraten Uwe Brinkmann. Wie stehen Sie zur Plagiatsjagd im Internet? - Die Plagiatsjagd mit dem digitalen Abgleich kann der Wissenschaft nützlich sein. Es ist damit einfacher geworden, Täuschungen zu verfolgen." *'Der Tagesspiegel': Neue Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Mathiopoulos (Jan Kixmüller) "Die Universität Bonn will im Fall Mathiopoulos bislang nicht wieder tätig werden. Die Philosophische Fakultät wolle den Doktortitel nicht entziehen. Für das Einleiten eines Überprüfungsverfahrens brauche es mehr als bloße quantitative Angabe. 'Die bisherigen Angaben reichen noch nicht für ein Überprüfungsverfahren, es muss klar werden, dass es sich an den fraglichen Stellen nicht um ihre eigene Leistung handelt', sagte der stellvertretende Pressesprecher der Universität Bonn, Klaus Herkenrath." *'Süddeutsche.de': Koch-Mehrin erzürnt Doktorvater "Den Entzug ihres Doktorgrades findet Silvana Koch-Mehrin unverständlich - und gibt ihren damaligen Prüfern eine Mitschuld. Jetzt gehen ihr Doktorvater und der Dekan der Uni Heidelberg in die Offensive: Sie sprechen von einer 'haltlosen Verteidigungsstrategie' der FDP-Politikerin." *'Spiegel Online': Uni-Dekan widerspricht Koch-Mehrin (Manfred Berg im Gespräch mit Markus Verbeet) "Der Vorwurf wiegt schwer: Silvana Koch-Mehrin behauptet, ihre Uni habe die Schwächen ihrer Doktorarbeit schon lange gekannt. Jetzt wehrt sich Dekan Manfred Berg im Interview: Formale und inhaltliche Defizite habe man früh entdeckt, die Plagiate aber erst jetzt - die Technik war damals nicht so weit." *'Potsdamer Neueste Nachrichten': Strenge Regeln für den Doktor (Amory Burchard und Tilmann Warnecke) "Die prominenten Fälle haben in der Wissenschaft intensive Debatten ausgelöst, wie solche Skandale künftig zu verhindern sind. Dabei geht es auch um die Frage, wie grundsätzlich die Qualität von Doktorarbeiten gesichert und verbessert werden kann." *'Welt Online': Empörung in Heidelberg. Doktorvater und Dekan knöpfen sich Koch-Mehrin vor (dapd/AFP/pku) "Koch-Mehrins Doktorvater wehrt sich gegen die Aussagen der FDP-Politikerin, schon im Jahr 2000 habe es Kritik an ihrer Arbeit gegeben. Er habe davon nichts gewusst." *'Bild.de': Doktorvater geht auf Koch-Mehrin los "Die Plagiats-Affäre um Silvana Koch-Mehrin (40) – jetzt geht der Doktorvater auf seinen ehemaligen Schützling los. Er sei „irritiert“ über die Erklärung der FDP-Politikerin nach der Aberkennung ihres Doktortitels." *'Cicero': Doktor ade – Deutschlands Elite im Visier der anonymen Plagiatspolizei (Hugo Müller-Vogg) "Ob zu Guttenberg, die Stoiber Tochter oder jüngst Koch-Mehrin. Reihenweise werden dem bürgerlichen Lager nahestehende Personen überführt. Doch die einseitige politische Ausrichtung der Plagiatsjäger ist offenkundig und ihre Anonymität steht im Widerspruch zu einer offenen Gesellschaft." *'Rheinische Post': Hat auch Margarita Mathiopoulos abgeschrieben? (RP) "Nach den Plagiaten von Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) und FDP-Europapolitikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin forschen Internetfahnder nun die bekannte Politikwissenschaftlerin und derzeitige Westerwelle-Beraterin Margarita Mathiopoulos aus. Auch zwei weitere Liberale bleiben im Visier." *'Berliner Morgenpost': Doktorvater stellt sich gegen Koch-Mehrin (dino/BMO) "Silvana Koch-Mehrin hat ihren Doktortitel verloren. Die Politikerin rechtfertigte sich öffentlich - nun kommt Widerspruch, von ihrem Doktorvater. Der wehrt sich dagegen, dass Koch-Mehrin den Eindruck erweckt, er habe von den Plagiaten gewusst und die Arbeit durchgewunken." *'taz.de': Die Universität schlägt zurück (taz) "Der Doktorvater und der Universitätsdekan zeigen sich irritiert. Silvana-Koch-Mehrin hatte den Gutachtern eine Mitschuld an ihrer plagiierten Doktoarbeit gegeben." *'Erbloggtes (Blog)': Silvana Koch-Mehrin, „das liberale Luder“ und der „Karikaturenstreit“ "Und während Koristka Dr. ex Silvana Koch-Mehrin zuhause besucht, interviewt, und dies mit einem Rückblick auf eine profil- und substanzlose politische Karriere garniert, zeichnet Karikaturist Frank Hoppmann indirekt verantwortlich für eine weitere Folge aus der Reihe Realsatire bei VroniPlag" *'paperblog (Blog)': Guttenberg, Koch-Mehrin, to be (Oeffingerfreidenker) "Deshalb muss vroniplag weitermachen, weitere Plagiate aufdecken und ja, auch gerne weiter anonym arbeiten. Den Betrügern muss das Handwerk gelegt werden, ihre widerliche Doppelmoral entlarvt werden." 16. Juni 2011 *'Sprachlog (Blog)': Nachdenken über Silvana Koch-Mehrin (Anatol Stefanowitsch) "Während Guttenberg noch von „vergessenen Fußnoten“ sprach und damit das Plagiat zugab und nur die Absicht bestritt, mag die gerade enttitelte Silvana Koch-Mehrin nicht einmal die wörtliche Übernahme fremder Texte einräumen. ...". *'V.i.S.d.P.': Die Selbstgerechtigkeit der Tugendwarte (Hajo Schumacher) "In Deutschland hat ein überwiegend anonymes Netzwerk von Plagiatsjägern in diesem Jahr mehr in der Politik bewegt als die Kanzlerin: Ein Minister und die Vize-Präsidentin des EU-Parlaments verloren ihre Ämter." *'Neuss-Grevenbroicher Zeitung': Uni prüft weiter Djir-Sarais Dissertation (NGZ) "Momentan läuft die Vorprüfung, deren Ergebnisse sollen am 20. oder 21. Juni dem Promotionsausschuss vorgestellt werden. 'Dieses Gremium wird darüber urteilen, ob die Dissertation in Ordnung ist oder nicht', erklärte gestern ein Uni-Sprecher auf Anfrage der NGZ. Bis dass eine Empfehlung an die Fakultät ausgesprochen werden könne, würden aber 'ganz sicher noch einige Wochen' vergehen." *'Bild.de': Jorgo Chatzimarkakis und Bijan Dijr-Sarai Sind auch DIESE Politiker bald den Doktortitel los? "Was ist Vroniplag? „VroniPlag Wiki“ – auf dieser Webseite suchen Internetnutzer anonym nach Plagiaten in Doktorarbeiten. Prominente, Politiker und Professoren stehen auf der Liste der zu prüfenden Arbeiten. Rund 40 Mitarbeiter arbeiten für VroniPlag. Ein Insider zu BILD.de: „Die größte Gruppe sind Wissenschaftler.“ Sie bekommen für ihre Arbeit kein Geld, prüfen ehrenamtlich." LOL *'Frankfurter Rundschau': Doktorarbeit: Schummelei aus Bonner Zeiten. Der Fall der Politikberaterin Margarita Mathiopoulos zeigt: Wer bei anderen abschreibt, kann trotzdem Karriere machen (Hermann Horstkotte) "Aber warum überhaupt spielt VroniPlag die alte Geschichte um die Doktorarbeit jetzt noch einmal hoch? Gehen den Jägern nach zu Guttenberg, Koch-Mehrin sowie Bundestags- und Landtagsabgeordneten schlicht die interessanten Plagiatsfälle aus? „Ganz falsch“" *'Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung': Doktortitel entzogen. „Koch-Mehrins Vorwürfe haltlos“ (Timo Frasch) "In scharfer Form hat die Uni Heidelberg die Vorwürfe von Silvana Koch-Mehrin zurückgewiesen. Sie unterstelle, „dass man in Heidelberg mit Plagiaten promoviert werden könne“. Das sei eine Beleidigung, sagte der Dekan der Philosophischen Fakultät." *'Süddeutsche.de': Nach Entzug des Doktortitels- Koch-Mehrin - trotzig wie ein Kleinkind (Johann Osel) "Fernab des Forschungsumfeldes basteln so Tausende berufsbegleitend an Dissertationen, mitunter schludrig oder gar verlockt zum Betrug. Die Hochschulen machen da gern mit - hohe Promotionsraten pro Professor bringen Renommee, oft auch mehr Landesmittel. Nötig ist ein Beharren auf Qualität: Zusätzlich zur strikten digitalen Plagiatskontrolle müssen die Universitäten aufpassen, den Ruf ihrer Doktortitel nicht zu verspielen." *'Die Zeit': Koch-Mehrin. Die Uni ist's gewesen! (Josef Joffe) "Nicht der Betrüger ist Schuld, sondern die Betrogenen: Silvana Koch-Mehrin will sich mit einer billigen Argumentation von ihrem Betrug entlasten ... Im weitesten Sinne hat Koch-Mehrin doch Recht – nicht mit ihrer Schuldabweisung, sondern ihrer Anklage, die das deutsche Professorentum heftig aufrütteln müsste. ... Dieser Vorwurf hebt ihre Sünden nicht auf. Aber wer entzieht den fahrlässigen Profs das Promotionsrecht?" *'Der Tagesspiegel': Nach Koch-Mehrin und Guttenberg: Strenge Regeln für den Doktor (Armory Buchard, Tilmann Warnecke) "Schon bald könnte es einen weiteren Politiker treffen, der wie Koch-Mehrin zunächst von den Plagiatsjägern von „VroniPlag“ ins Visier genommen wurde. Am Montag nimmt Jorgo Chatzimarkakis (FDP) an der Uni Bonn Stellung zu den Plagiatsvorwürfen gegen seine Doktorarbeit. Am 29. Juni soll eine Entscheidung getroffen werden, hieß es auf Anfrage." *'DerWesten': Entzug von Dokortitel von Koch-Mehrin wird zu Schlammschlacht (WE/mit dapd) "Unterdessen hat Koch-Mehrin den Entzug ihres Doktor-Titels noch nicht offiziell vollzogen: Auf ihrer Internet-Seite firmiert die 40-jährige nach wie vor als 'Dr. Silvana Koch-Mehrin'. ... Bei Djir-Sarais Dissertation sei noch unklar, ob es sich um eine klassische Täuschung handle oder nur die Methodik nicht sauber gewesen sei." *'Markenpost.de': Uni Heidelberg weist Vorwürfe von Koch-Mehrin entschieden zurück (dts) "Die Uni Heidelberg hat die Aussage der FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin, die Schwächen ihrer Doktorarbeit seien den Prüfern schon vor elf Jahren bekannt gewesen, als “absurd” bezeichnet." *'euronews.de': Zwei FDP-Politiker wegen Plagiatsvorwürfen weiter im Visier (dapd) "Nach Silvana Koch-Mehrin droht zwei weiteren FDP-Politikern die Aberkennung ihres Doktortitels. Sowohl die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen den Europa-Abgeordneten Jorgo Chatzimarkakis als auch gegen den Bundestagsabgeordneten Bijan Djir-Sarai würden weiterhin geprüft, sagten Sprecher der Universitäten Bonn und Köln am Donnerstag auf dapd-Anfrage." *'Spiegel Online': Fall Koch-Mehrin setzt Maßstäbe für Doktor-Wächter (Markus Verbeet) "Die Fehler, die Koch-Mehrin gemacht hat, sind im Internet, im VroniPlag Wiki, für jedermann nachzuvollziehen. Die Reaktion der Universität wird daher vielen als Maßstab für künftige Zweifelsfälle dienen. Dass hier die älteste deutsche Universität handelt, eine ehrwürdige und eine der besten, macht den Fall noch gewichtiger." *'Berliner Morgenpost': Koch-Mehrins seltsame Plagiate-Rechfertigung sic (dino/BMO) "Die Uni Heidelberg hat Silvana Koch-Mehrin den Doktortitel aberkannt." 15. Juni 2011 *'Hamburger Abendblatt': Den „Doktor" ist sie los - Koch-Mehrin prüft rechtliche Schritte - Kommentare der Presse - "„Rhein-Neckar-Zeitung“ (Heidelberg): Im Grunde sind die Plagiatsaffären eine Werbestunde für das Internet – und eine Sternstunde dazu. Ohne dieses Medium wären weder Guttenberg noch Koch-Mehrin überführt worden. Um die medial gut aufbereitete Jagd jedoch einem konstruktiven Ende zuzuführen, ist die Einführung von Plagiatsprüfungen zwingend erforderlich." *'Erbloggtes (Blog)': Koch-Mehrin, ohne Doktor. Was denkt das Volk? Und wann geht es weiter? "bleibt zu hoffen, dass sich die genannten Unis ranhalten und die Schlagzahl vielleicht auf einen Zwei-Wochen-Rhythmus erhöhen. VroniPlag hat das schließlich auch geschafft." *'Financial Times': Koch-Mehrin verliert Doktortitel "Zu Tage gefördert hatte die Schummeleien eine Untersuchung der Internet-Plattform 'VroniPlag Wiki'. ... Die Arbeit der studierten Historikerin war die vierte, die ins Visier anonymer Dissertationsprüfer geraten war. Zuvor waren bereits die Doktorarbeiten des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU), der Tochter von Edmund Stoiber, Veronica Saß, und des baden-württembergischen Landtagsabgeordneten Matthias Pröfrock (CDU) auf mögliche Plagiate oder Unsauberkeiten untersucht worden. In allen Fällen trug eine Gruppe anonymer Internetnutzer die Ergebnisse ihrer Recherchen im Netz zusammen" *'heute (ZDF)': Koch-Mehrin: Doktortitel aberkannt (Video) *'Welt online': Koch-Mehrins bizarre Verteidigung des Doktortitels (Florian Kain) "Silvana Koch-Mehrin will offenbar nicht hinnehmen, dass die Univerisität Heidelberg ihr die Doktorwürde entzieht – und greift die Hochschule an." Dazu im Wortlaut: Koch-Mehrins Reaktion auf den Entzug der Doktorwürde *'Meedia': Uni entzieht Koch-Mehrin den Doktortitel "Erstaunlich: Die Prüfung des Promotionsausschuss hat damit mehr Verstöße gegen die wissenschaftlichen Zitier-Grundsätze gefunden als die Internet-Plagiatsjäger von Vroniplag". *'Hamburger Abendblatt': Koch-Mehrin ohne Doktor - Uni bestätigt Plagiatsvorwürfe "Keine Entscheidung gibt es bislang zur umstrittenen Promotion des FDP-Politikers Chatzimarkakis. Seit Ende Mai beschäftigt sich an der Universität Bonn eine Arbeitsgruppe der philosophischen Fakultät mit Plagiatsvorwürfen gegen den Politiker." *'suite101.de: Plagiate:' Silvana Koch-Mehrin (FDP) verliert ihren Doktortitel (Claudia von Gerstenberg) "Sehr düster sieht es derzeit auch für den FDP-Politiker Jorgo Chatzimarkakis aus. Der Europa-Abgeordnete steht ebenfalls unter Plagiatsverdacht. Glaubt man den üblicherweise sehr akribischen Überprüfungen der Plagiatjäger von "VroniPlag Wiki", dann hat der 45-Jährige in großem Umfang abgeschrieben. Bis zum 15. Juni 2011 konnten ihm in seiner Dissertation 136 Plagiatsstellen nachgewiesen werden. Das entspricht einem Anteil von 71,58 Prozent. Wenn sich die Vorwürfe der Internetjäger erhärten, ist davon auszugehen, dass die Universität Bonn dem FDP-Politiker den Doktortitel ebenfalls in naher Zukunft aberkennen wird. *'Erbloggtes (Blog)': Plagiator Nummer 4: Silvana Koch-Mehrin, FDP "Zwar hat VroniPlag bis heute nur auf 69 Seiten Plagiate gefunden, und die Uni gibt elf Seiten mehr an, aber dafür scheint die Zahl der Werke, aus denen Koch-Mehrin abgeschrieben hat, sich nicht weiter erhöht zu haben ... Bei der Doktorarbeit betrogen – wen interessiert das schon? Ob deutsche Politiker damit durchkommen können, wird die Zukunft an mehreren Beispielen demonstrieren." *'Plagiatsgutachten.de (Blog)': Plagiatsnachweise bei bereits sieben bundesdeutschen Politiker(umfeld)-Dissertationen (Stefan Weber) "VroniPlag und die bundesdeutsche akademische Kultur anno 2011 – das erinnert mich ein bisschen an mich, auf Erbloggtes leider sehr treffend als “One-Man-Show” in Sachen Austroplagiarismus bezeichnet, und die Universitäten in der Alpenrepublik ca. anno 2007: Je mehr ich entdeckte, desto schweigsamer wurden die etablierten Institutionen." *'Legal Tribune Online': Wissenschaftsplagiat. Wie aus Schlamperei ein Verdachtsfall wird (Hermann Horstkotte) "VroniPlag Wiki ist wieder auf der Jagd, der gesuchte SPD-Plagiator scheint endlich gefunden. Er ist zwar nur ein ehemaliger Politiker und kein echter Promi wie die anderen – dafür ist seine Doktorarbeit von 2010 im Original aber spurlos verschwunden. ... Leider lässt sich nicht feststellen, ob wenigstens der Original-Prüfschrift ein Schriftenverzeichnis beigefügt war – denn sie ist verschollen. Das Prüfungsamt hat sie dem Kandidaten nach dem Doktorexamen, aber vor der Veröffentlichung ausgeliehen, um Randbemerkungen der Prüfer womöglich noch einzuarbeiten." *'Spiegel.de': Plagiatsaffäre: Uni Heidelberg entzieht Koch-Mehrin Doktortitel (otr) "Ihre politischen Spitzenämter hat sie bereits abgegeben, nun verliert Silvana Koch-Mehrin ihren Doktortitel." *'Sueddeutsche.de': Plagiate in der Dissertation. Uni entzieht Koch-Mehrin den Doktortitel (Thorsten Denkler) "'Zwei Drittel nicht im Literaturverzeichnis aufgeführt': Nach wochenlanger Prüfung hat die Universität Heidelberg der FDP-Europapolitikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin den Doktortitel entzogen. Der Promotionsausschuss hält die Plagiatsvorwürfe für 'eindeutig' belegt." *'taz.de': Plagiatsfall Silvana Koch-Mehrin. Doktortitel futsch (dpa) "Doktortitel futsch: Silvana Koch-Mehrin ist nicht nur ihre politischen Führungsämter los, sondern jetzt auch ihren Doktortitel. Die Universität Heidelberg entzog ihr den Titel." *'Universität Heidelberg (Pressemitteilung)': Silvana Koch-Mehrin – Universität Heidelberg beschließt die Entziehung des Doktorgrades "Dekan Berg erklärte dazu: „Das vom Promotionsausschuss der Philosophischen Fakultät geprüfte Material belegt eindeutig, dass die im Jahre 2000 von Frau Koch-Mehrin vorgelegte und von der Philosophisch-Historischen Fakultät angenommene Dissertation ,Historische Währungsunion zwischen Wirtschaft und Politik: Die Lateinische Münzunion 1865-1927' in substanziellen Teilen aus Plagiaten besteht.“ Auf rund 80 Textseiten der Dissertation finden sich über 120 Stellen, die nach Bewertung des Promotionsausschusses als Plagiate zu klassifizieren sind. Diese Plagiate stammen aus über 30 verschiedenen Publikationen, von denen zwei Drittel nicht im Literaturverzeichnis aufgeführt worden sind." *'FAZ.NET': Die Prüfungen des Bijan Djir-Sarai (Majid Sattar) "Bislang haben die anonymen Fahnder auf 55 von 180 Seiten Plagiatsfunde aufgelistet, darunter befinden sich sieben Seiten mit mehr als 75 Prozent Plagiatstext und eine Seite mit 50 bis 75 Prozent. Der Vorwurf lautet meist: Verschleierung. Es geht um wörtliche Übernahmen fremder Texte mit nur kleinen Änderungen, bei denen Quellenangaben fehlen. Jedoch taucht die Quelle häufiger im folgenden Fließtext auf, aber ohne dass deutlich wird, dass nicht nur der vorherige Gedanke, sondern der ganze Absatz fast wörtlich von einem anderen Urheber stammt." *'Die Welt': Koch-Mehrin erklärt sich an Uni in Heidelberg (mbd/steb) "Die EU-Abgeordnete will das Verfahren offensichtlich ohne große Öffentlichkeit abwickeln." 14. Juni 2011 *'Der Tagesspiegel': Die Jäger des verlogenen Satzes (Torsten Hampel) "Erst Guttenberg, dann Koch-Mehrin – und die Frage: Was soll da noch kommen? Die Menschen hinter „VroniPlag“ sagen: das ganze Ausmaß des Betrugs", umfassende Reportage über VroniPlag *'Erbloggtes (Blog)': Wechselnde Medienaufmerksamkeit in 20 Fällen von Plagiatsverdacht "Erscheint es überraschend, dass nach der Guttenberg-Affäre im Februar 2011 die Medienaufmerksamkeit nur noch am 11. Mai einen neuen Höhepunkt erreichte, als Nachrichten zu Guttenberg und anderen Plagiatsfällen an einem denkwürdigen Tag zusammenfielen?" 13. Juni 2011 *'ka-news.de': Jagd auf Plagiate: Kein Generalverdacht am KIT (mda) "Erst CSU-Politiker Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, dann Silvana Koch-Mehrin von der FDP: Plagiatsjäger machen im Internet nach wie vor Jagd auf unechte Doktorarbeiten. Eine Karlsruher Hochschulgruppe fordert jetzt die elektronische Abgabe aller Dissertationen am Karlsruher Institut für Technologie (KIT). Betrüger sollen so besser enttarnt werden. Das KIT hält das nicht für notwendig. Studenten würden so unter Generalverdacht gestellt." 11. Juni 2011 *'Aktuálně.cz': Ctrl C + Ctrl V spojilo českého poslance s euroelitou ''(Petr Holub) Automatische Übersetzung 9. Juni 2011 *'taz.de': ''Plagiatsfall nun auch bei der SPD. Wieder ein Doktor, der keiner ist (Lukas Ondreka) "Jetzt hat auch die SPD ihren Plagiatsfall. Laut der Plagiatsplattform "VroniPlag" hat der ehemalige SPD-Funktionär Uwe Brinkmann in seiner Doktorarbeit abgeschrieben: Auf beinahe 12 Prozent der 254 Seiten umfassenden Arbeit fänden sich abgekupferte Stellen." *'Sueddeutsche.de': Neue Regularien gefordert (Martina Scherf) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, Silvana Koch-Mehrin und Stoiber-Tochter Veronica Saß haben ihre Doktorarbeiten gefälscht. Damit der Ruf der Unis..." *'Bijan Djir-Sarai:' Zu den gegen mich erhobenen Plagiatsvorwürfen "Ich habe Kenntnis, dass die Universität Köln meine Doktorarbeit überprüft und gehe davon aus ..." 8. Juni 2011 * Telepolis: FDP überholt Union beim Doktor-Domino (Peter Mühlbauer) "Mittlerweile steht auch der erste SPD-Politiker unter Plagiatsverdacht" * NGZ-Online: Im Chat mit Plagiatsjägern (Andreas Buchbauer) "Die Dissertation des Bundestagsabgeordneten Bijan Djir-Sarai (FDP) wird auf der Internet-Plattform "Vroniplag" auf Plagiate untersucht. Aber wer sind die Plagiatsucher und wie arbeiten sie? Eine Kontaktaufnahme." *'nz-online.de': Plagiatsfall in der Schwarzwaldklinik *'L'EXPRESS.fr': L'Allemagne traque les plagiats dans les thèses ''(Blandine Milcent) "Indications de plagiat dans la thèse de Veronika Sass, fille de l'ancien ministre-président de la Bavière Edmund Stoiber (CSU). Création dans la foulée du site VroniPlag et révélations concernant deux députés européens libéraux, dont Silvana Koch-Mehrin, et un élu local CDU du Bade-Wurtemberg." 7. Juni 2011 *'Erbloggtes (Blog): Plagiator Nummer 7: kein Abgeordneter, aber dicht dran "SPD-Connections – endlich ein Linker? Heute ist der von VroniPlag als „Ub“ untersuchte Jurist Oberregierungsrat und Dozent für Rüstung und Recht an der Führungsakademie der Bundeswehr in Hamburg." 6. Juni 2011 *'''Stuttgarter Zeitung: Strafanzeige gegen Matthias Pröfrock (hll) "Ein Sprecher der Staatsanwaltschaft sagte gestern, man warte nun das Ergebnis der internen Untersuchung der Universität Tübingen ab, die noch nicht abgeschlossen sei. Außerdem werde man prüfen, beim Landtagspräsidenten den Antrag auf Lockerung der Immunität des Abgeordneten Pröfrock zu stellen." ---- ''ältere Meldungen im ''/Archiv/ Kategorie:Pressespiegel